Cold-cathode trigger triodes and tetrodes for detection or amplification have long been known, as discussed in "Cold Cathode Trigger Tubes", C. H. Tosswill, 18 Philips Technical Review 128 (1956/57).
A practical prior art Sylvania flame detector employs a wire photocathode.